darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Mindwipe
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Psykeout Shred NPC Mindwipe Robustus says, "Psykeout, would you come to med bay please." Psykeout's voice is scratchy, as he is still adjusting to the vocorder, "For what reason, Robustus? Robustus says, "Assistance in moving a patient from med bay to the brig." Psykeout can be heard snorting into the radio, "And you think that I'm going to rush out there to help you take out the trash? You know as well as I do that my frame cannot handle lifting the weight of a mech that size. You speak of Chimera, am I correct? I read the reports and I have seen her in action. My presence to help you remove the slag from the Med Bay is pointless. Can't you call Shred in there? You know...she's got that shiny new frame and all. Robustus drums his fingers on the console, wishing Shred would pipe up right about now. She could at least order him here. Robustus says, "Chimera is bound by the legs and her mouth secured so she cannot bite. She's no larger than I am, however she will struggle. Having three of us move her would be of a benefit. However, if you want me to report this to Megatron that you were unwilling to assist, then I will do so." Psykeout snorts again, "Running to Megatron, because you didn't get your way? Isn't that something that a kidlet would do? Grow up, Robustus. There are more important things that need to be taken care of, rather than my rushing out to help you. You know as well as I do that there are many Decepticons that are more capable then I for this job. Calling me in, because you are scared of a bound and gagged mech is ridiculous and rather pointless. Robustus says, "Suit yourself, Psykeout. Robustus out." Shred says, "Psyke, get your aft over here now you slagging waste of space." Psykeout makes a sound as though he's gargling with gravel, "Yes, ma'am. Shred says, "I will be waiting. I want to have a quiet word with you. Or are you planning on becoming a /deserter/?" Robustus jerks a bit at the tone. Well that worked. He moves over to where Chimera has been recharging since she arrived. A hand behind his back with a syringe of mystery stuff that would knock the mech out if he doesn't cooperate. Shred won't be happy either, but he has to do this. Psykeout says, "Desertion is better than death. On the other hand, death is better than dishonor. I have dishonored our relationship...so, that being said, the quiet word may be appropriate." Shred is sitting in the med bay herself, and when she made the radio call, it is only natural that she was angry. Psykeout has no right to refuse any request at this time. Seeing What Robustus has in his hand, an optic ridge is raised, wondering just what the slag he is planning to do. Shred says, "Good. I'm asking you nicely not to keep me waiting." Robustus looks over to Shred with a smile, saying nothing. Just waiting, patiently. His hand will not be shown unless it is absolutely necessary to do so. Psykeout walks into the med bay, with his head hanging slightly. He hears Shred's voice just as he passes through the door and after casting a momentary glance around the room, notes her position. Arching an optic ridge and a whisper of a smile teasing on the corner of his lips, he steps towards her, "I couldn't have made it here quicker if I wanted to, Shred." He looks over his shoulder towards Robustus, "I can't help but notice your hand behind your back. If you are going to threaten me with something, then you mine as well do it now. I have suffered enough that whatever you have planned is only stroking the coals of an already painful injury." Shred sighs, shaking her head, "Psykeout, it's not for you. Robustus requested you assistance with the Feral, and that is, I would hope, intended to ensure her compliance." Robustus intones, "Computer, secure med bay doors." the med bay doors shut closed as he looks toward the two, "Actually Shred, that was a cover for my true intent." he smiles a hint. "You see, Psykeout here is about to get mentally evaluated as per Megatron's orders. He will comply, or I will use this," moving the syringe around to show the purplish hued liquid contents, "in order to make him comply." then continues, "If you like to check the orders yourself, Shred, look into now." Psykeout nods solemnly, "Yes. I'm sure. Given everything that has happened in this med bay, I have no doubt that whatever Robustus holds behind his back is solely for the one known as Chimera..." He drifts off as Robustus speaks, turning around to face him. The smile that was only a tease before broadens to a full-on grin, "Ah, Robustus. Lies. Deceit. The things that Decepticons are known for," He looks over his shoulder towards Shred, "Guess my distrust for my fellow Decepticon was well founded, eh? And you told me that I needed to trust...that I needed to believe in my fellow Decepticon. And /this/ is what you set me up for?" He moves towards the desk in the back of the room, the one where his aft has sat so many times before, "Fine. Proceed with your ridiculous tests, Robustus. But, you'd better keep an optic open when you recharge. It may not be this cycle...maybe even not for a couple of megacycles, but one day...One day I will remove your core and snack on your very existence." Shred looks at Psykeout, quirking an optic. then she looks at Robustus. "before we begin, Psykeout. Consider the actions you have taken as if any of your patients had taken those exact same actions. As a professional Psychologist, what would your judgments be?" Robustus taps his comm, "Mindwipe, you may come in now." he smiles to Psykeout, "Oh I doubt you'll remember any of this after my associate is done with you Psykeout. I cover my own aft plate." he chuckles. Out of the nearby storage room steps out Mindwipe who moves over to take a seat opposite of Psykeout. Hands fold in the mech's lap, waiting patiently for his patience and Shred to finish their little talk. Psykeout looks to Shred and smiles, "Patient-doctor confidentiality, Shred. If you are asking me to analyze myself, then is that not what this test is for? Surely you can deduce from this test that," He waves his hand towards Mindwipe, "This pathetic being wishes to relay to me." He shakes his head and stares at Mindwipe, "What do you plan on doing? Asking questions that I designed and wrote? Surely you can't think that I don't know my own tests," He waves his hand towards the psychologist, "Start whenever you're ready. And Shred, that quiet word that you wanted? Slag it. Any chance of our renewing whatever we had is gone. You asked me to trust, yet you call me in here...based on a lie. I can't trust you or Robustus and the only reason I am putting up with this ridiculous test is because of Megatron's orders." Robustus moves over to one side of the desk, syringe at ready if it is needed. By now Nitrogear is probably outside the med bay doors guarding it to assure no one disturbs them. Oh yes the medic is certainly becoming a Decepticon at heart with how he set this up. Mindwipe intones, "If we may begin?" he inquires, an eye ridge moving upwards slightly, fingers steepling in front of his chest. Optics staring into Psykeout's own. Mindwipe is that he can and will use hypnosis to get his clients to cooperate truthfully with his testing. Too bad for Psykeout hm? " Shred frowns, keeping well back from Mindwipe. That is one Decepticon she truthfully dislikes. "Just cooperate, Psykeout. Or you will be unable to regret it. " Psykeout leans back in the chair, lacing his fingers together on the desk and nodding slightly. He casts a momentary glance towards Shred, "My cooperation isn't based on your demands, Shred. Nothing you say or do can affect me any longer. You shattered what little trust I had left for you," A sigh escapes his lips, "No matter, Shred. After this 'test,' I shall retire back to my office where I seem to be actually appreciated," He looks back to Mindwipe, "Yes. Let us." Robustus watches on quietly, out of range of Mindwipe's rather unique abilities. "She didn't know about it Psykeout." he intones. Mindwipe focuses fully on Psykeout. "Answer the questions with one of these choices: Not at all, just a little, somewhat, moderately, quite a lot, or all the time. Understood?" Oh yes, the mech is using his hypnosis right about now, "You will answer truthfully. Understood?" Psykeout nods, his optics having grown blank, "Understood. Mindwipe smiles, "Very good. I see and hear things that others cannot see or hear. Your reply?" Psykeout says, "Not at all." Mindwipe nods, "I believe others control what I think or feel. Reply?" Psykeout says, "Just a little." Mindwipe mm hmms, "I have little or no interest in doing things. Response?" Psykeout says, "Not at all." Mindwipe inclines his head, "I think I have special or magical powers that no one else has. Your response?" Psykeout's lips curl slightly, "Quite a lot. Mindwipe intones softly, "My thinking feels cloudy and confused. Your answer?" Psykeout says, "All the time." Mindwipe asks, "There are voices or people inside my head that talk to me and that no one else can hear. Your reply?" Psykeout says, "Not at all." Mindwipe inquires, "I know others are out to get me or plotting against me. Reply?" Psykeout says, "All the time" Mindwipe inquires, "I prefer to be alone. Your response?" Psykeout's smile disappears and he grits his dental appendages slightly. Psykeout says, "Quite a lot." Mindwipe is still using his hypnosis to get him to cooperate as he continues, "I, or others, believe that my behavior is really abnormal. Sometimes I appear catatonic or manic. Answer?" Psykeout pauses for a moment, the hypnosis has taken hold, but there is still a glimmer of Psykeout in there. Just a shred...until it is visibly gone again. "Quite a lot. Mindwipe nods, "Sometimes I'm talking to the people or voices in my head, but others think I'm talking to myself. That is your final question for the moment." Psykeout says, "Not at all." Shred watches and listens as Mindwipe asks his questions, the lifeless answers of Psykeout sending a shiver down her chassis.. Robustus listens and waits for Mindwipe to make a judgment. Shred has been oddly quiet during the evaluation. Which is good. Mindwipe intones, "He is schizophrenic, high on the scale in fact. Would you wish me to have him admitted for further testing?" he inquires. He's still looking at Psykeout of course, keeping that hypnosis going. "Would you like that Psykeout? More testing?" Psykeout says, "If it is necessary for the Decepticon Empire and to serve Lord Megatron." Robustus considers and looks to Shred a moment, "He could use the mental care, Shred. Megatron will not be pleased if the results are not totally conclusive. However, I am sure that Mindwipe can ask more questions of him." Shred frowns, looking at Mindwipe, then at Psykeout, and she shakes her head slightly, "Wonderful. Have him admitted. needs must. Though his own mental issues almost certainly also mean that I myself need a re-evaluation." Psykeout sits there silently, he hands still laced together on the desk and his optics locked on Mindwipe. Mindwipe hms, "Oh he evaluated you? This is not good. I can do you after I am done with him if you like, Shred." Robustus considers, "Perhaps a test or two more to be sure, then the Emperor can decide his fate." Shred hmms, and she nods, looking towards Mindwipe, then to Robustus, then to Psykeout. "Beforehand, Psykeout, tell Mindwipe the results of your own professional assessment of me." Mindwipe intones, "I will not accept an evaluation from him at this time until I fully determine the extent of his psychoses. May I continue with the testing Psykeout?" ---- Mindwipe turns his attention to Shred, "No there, my dear, shall we see what that fool didn't or did find hmm?" Robustus steps off to the side, offering a smile of encouragement to the head medic. Shred chuckles softly, then she sighs, looking right at Mindwipe, "Sure. It can't do any more harm than what Psykeout has already." Mindwipe states, "Answer the questions with one of these choices: Not at all, just a little, somewhat, moderately, quite a lot, or all the time. Understood?" the mech is using his hypnosis of course, "You will answer truthfully. Understood?" Shred does not move, simply returning Mindwipes' gaze as she responds in a calm voice, "That is understood." Mindwipe smiles, "Very good. I see and hear things that others cannot see or hear." pause, "I believe others control what I think or feel." pause, "I have little or no interest in doing things. Responses?" Shred says, "Not at all. Just a little. somewhat." Mindwipe asks, "I think I have special or magical powers that no one else has." pause, "My thinking feels cloudy and confused." pause, "There are voices or people inside my head that talk to me and that no one else can hear. Your replies?" Shred says, "not at all, somewhat, not at all." Mindwipe continues, "I know others are out to get me or plotting against me." pause, "I prefer to be alone." pause, I, or others, believe that my behavior is really abnormal. Sometimes I appear catatonic or manic. Answers?" Shred says, "Moderately. Somewhat. somewhat" Mindwipe hms, "Sometimes I'm talking to the people or voices in my head, but others think I'm talking to myself. That is your final question." Shred says, "Not at all." Mindwipe nods, "There early signs of schizophrenia, but it is a low score." Robustus waits quietly for Mindwipe to diagnosis of the full volley of questions. He nods to Mindwipe, "Understood." Mindwipe smiles to Shred, "Ready for the next set of questions? They will be yes or no. Understood?" Shred says, "Understood." Mindwipe nods, "Excellent. My relationships are very intense, unstable, and alternate between the extremes of over idealizing and undervaluing people who are important to me." pause, "My emotions change very quickly, and I experience intense episodes of sadness, irritability, and anxiety or panic attacks." pause, "My level of anger is often inappropriate, intense and difficult to control. Responses?" Shred responds quickly, "Yes, yes, no." Mindwipe continues, "Now, or in the past, when upset, I have engaged in recurrent suicidal behaviors, gestures, threats, or self-injurious behavior such as cutting, burning or hitting myself." pause, "I have a significant and persistently unstable image or sense of myself, or of who I am or what I truly believe in." pause, "I have very suspicious ideas, and am even paranoid (falsely believe that others are plotting to cause me harm) at times; or I experience episodes under stress when I feel that I, other people or the situation is somewhat unreal. Replies?" Shred says, "No, yes, yes." Mindwipe follows up with, "I engage in two or more self-damaging acts such as excessive spending, unsafe and inappropriate conduct, substance abuse, reckless driving, and binging." pause, "I engage in frantic efforts to avoid real or imagined abandonment by people who are close to me." pause, "I suffer from chronic feelings of emptiness and boredom. That is your final question." Robustus idly starts wondering what his answers would be to these questions as he stands there quietly, listening in. Shred says, "Yes. no. no." Mindwipe states, "She has a low score, but does have a high likelihood of borderline personality disorder." then to Shred, "Would you like another test my dear?" Shred hmms, and she nods, "Yes." "Good." Mindwipe replies, "How about Dissociative Experiences on a percentile scale. Basically, you take your daily living into account and give the percentile on how often you experience the behaviors when not under the influence of Syk or high grade." Robustus nods, "Sounds good to me." Shred nods, looking perhaps a touch confused by what, to her, sounded like Technobabble. Mindwipe intones, "The percentile starts at 0 and works up the scale 10 percent until you reach 100. A fifty percentile means half the time where a 100 percentile means all the time." he pauses then begins, "Some people have the experience of driving or flying and suddenly realizing that they don't remember what has happened during all or part of the trip. What percentage of the time this happens to you." Shred hmms, considering for a moment, "10 percent of the time." Mindwipe asks, "Some find that sometimes they are listening to someone talk and they suddenly realize that they did not hear all or part of what was said. Percentage of the time this happens to you." pause, "Some have the experience of finding themselves in a place and having no idea how they got there. What percentage of the time this happens to you." pause, "Some have the experience of finding themselves armed with items that they don't remember picking up. What percentage of the time this happens to you." Shred says, "20 percent, Zero percent, ten percent" "Some have the experience of finding new things among their belongings that they do not remember buying." pause, "Some people sometimes find that they are approached by people that they do not know who call them by another name or insist that they have met them before. " pause, "Some people sometimes have the experience of feeling as though they are standing next to themselves or watching themselves do something as if they were looking at another person. What percentage of the time this happens to you." Mindwipe inquires. Shred says, "zero, zero, 10" Robustus is watching on and listening, but not looking directly at Mindwipe.. for obvious reasons. Mindwipe asks, "Some people are told that they sometimes do not recognize friends." pause, "Some people find that they have no memory for some important events in their lives." pause, "Some people have the experience of being accused of lying when they do not think that they have lied." pause, "Some people have the experience of looking in a reflection and not recognizing themselves." pause, "Some people sometimes have the experience of feeling that other people, objects, and the world around them are not real. What percentage of the time this happens to you." Shred says, "10 20, 10, 40.... zero" Mindwipe continues, "Some people sometimes have the experience of feeling that their body does not belong to them." pause, "Some people have the experience of sometimes remembering a past event so vividly that they feel as if they were reliving that event." pause, "Some people have the experience of not being sure whether things that they remember happening really did happen or whether they just dreamed them." pause, "Some people have the experience of being in a familiar place but finding it strange and unfamiliar. What percentage of the time this happens to you." Shred says, "10, 30, 20, 10" "Some people find that when they are watching a videoed event they become so absorbed that they are unaware of other events happening around them." pause, "Some people sometimes find that they become so involved in a fantasy or daydream that it feels as though it were really happening to them." pause, "Some people find that they are sometimes able to ignore pain." pause, "Some people find that they sometimes sit staring off into space, thinking of nothing, and are not aware of the passage of time. What percentage of the time this happens to you." Mindwipe states. Mindwipe intones, "Some people sometimes find that when they are alone they talk out loud to themselves." pause, "Some people find that in one situation they may act so differently compared with another situation that they feel almost as if they were different people." pause, "Some people sometimes find that in certain situations they are able to do things with amazing ease and spontaneity that would usually be difficult for them. For example social situations.." pause, "Some people sometimes find that they cannot remember whether they have done something or have just thought about doing that thing. For example, not knowing whether they have just sent a missive or have just thought about sending it. What percentage of the time this happens to you." Robustus continues to stand there quietly, but now is paying attention to the rhythmic beeps from the machines that are monitoring Chimera. Shred says, "zero. 30, 30, 10" "Some people find evidence that they have done things that they do not remember doing." pause, "Some people sometimes find writings, drawings, or notes among their belongings that they must have done but cannot remember doing." pause, "Some people find that they sometimes hear voices inside their head that tell them to do things or comment on things that they are doing." pause, "Some people sometimes feel as if they are looking at the world through a fog so that people or objects appear far away or unclear. What percentage of the time this happens to you." Mindwipe notes, "That is your final question." Shred says, "40, 40, zero, 20" Mindwipe hmms, "Interesting. A low overall score, however it does not rule out Dissociative Identity Disorder." he looks at Shred intently, "Shred, do you believe that you may have two or more separate and distinct personality states that control the your behavior at different times?" Shred hmms, "No, however my memory circuits were recently damaged, and had to be replaced. while much of the data was recovered, not all could be." Robustus nods, "This is true, I replaced her memory circuits myself." Mindwipe ahs, "Would explain it. I am fairly confident that Shred here would benefit from a mild course of neural net alterations that will correct her behaviors. Would you like that Shred?" Shred looks to Mindwipe, and she frowns, "Neural net corrections? I'm sorry, but at the moment, I do not think that is a wise course of action.. My spark is still not recovered from what Psykeout did.. " shuddering faintly, she sighs, " Mindwipe inclines his head, his hypnotic gaze turning off. "We can pursue that at another time then, Shred." he smiles. Shred nods, shivering as the hypnotic gaze is turned off and putting a hand to her chest.. before clenching her fists, not wanting to show any weakness. "You seem to be quite the professional, Mindwipe. " Robustus places a comforting hand on Shred's shoulder, "He is the best I know, it is why I suggested him to Megatron." Mindwipe rises to his feet, "Thank you for saying so, I'll have a report for you by the end of the solar cycle to give to your Emperor, Robustus." Shred nods, "If I may ask, would you not consider joining the Decepticons? Your skills would most certainly be appreciated here." Mindwipe chuckles, "I shall.. consider it." Robustus chuckles as well, shaking hands with the mech, "Computer, open med bay door." he intones, they open and he escorts Mindwipe to Nitrogear, who takes him from there to out of the base. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Psykeout's Logs Category:Shred's Logs